


Pinch, rub, share

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Play, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's down for whatever Tim and Jason want to try providing he gets what he wants at the endKinktober 2019Day 16 Frottage, 69, nipple play





	Pinch, rub, share

“Okay I’m beginning to feel like there may be, just a little bit of it mind you.” Kon laughed as he was pushed onto the bed. “A fetish developing in here.” Not that he had a problem with that. Jason and Tim had their preferences and Kon was quickly gaining his own. His guys could drive him seriously crazy most of the time.

“Well I’m hooked on these.” Jason laughed as he leaned over Kon. His fingers slid into the waistband of the panties before he pulled them back. The snap did not hurt but Kon hissed all the same. The feeling of Jason’s warm hand sliding down his thigh. He had to fight back the shudder. Jason pulled at him into Kon slid his leg over Jason’s hips.

“Trust me I know that.” Kon looped his hands around Jason’s neck as Jason pressed him onto the bed. Jason was still in his clothes. This was hotter than it should be. Kon had poked fun about this being a fetish but this just might be his. He didn’t really have a problem with that either. It was fucking hot in it’s own way.

He had fallen for Jason and that meant falling for the Red Hood as well. Just as how falling for Tim meant falling for the Drake side of Tim, the Wayne side of him and the Robin parts. Kon really accepted them all.

“Thought I had my kinks figured out.” Jason murmured against Kon’s neck. “Then I met you and Red. Can’t say that I have anything figured out now.” Kon rocked back against Jason. The feeling of Jason hard against him and Jason’s wandering lips made his head spin just a bit.

“I just go with it.” Kon admitted as Jason’s lips dipped lower and lower. When Jason breathed over the silk on his chest he was unable to hide a smile. Until Jason’s lips closed over his nipple. His gasp bounced in the room. He had not been that sensitive before Tim and Jason but with the constant attention? When one of them teased, it went straight to his cock.

“You know.” Tim’s amused voice made Kon grin. “There’s someone else here. You two do know that right?” Tim stroked Jason’s hair as Jason nibbled softly. Kon’s hips jerked up but Jason met him and soothed the action to a desperate grind. “Don’t let Jason have all the fun by himself. in fact, I want to join in you two.”

“One each?” Jason murmured without taking his lips away. “He has two.”

“No.” Kon pressed against Jason’s head. “That feels like that would open a door to a kink I don’t think we’re ready for. We only now got to the point that the two of you can admit you have a thing for me dressing up.”

“I was willing to admit that ages ago.” Tim muttered as he dipped his head. Kon whimpered at the way Tim gently kissed his way down Kon’s neck before he pulled back. “That suit is sinful on your ass. Anyone would wonder what else kind of material would make your ass look like that.”

“I’d believe your words if Jason was the one that said them.” Kon wiggled away before he drew up against the headboard. His lovers exchanged looks with each other before they sat patiently side by side. They would look calm if not for the way both of them had tented pants. The faces lied, the body did not. “You’re the one who sucks dick more than I do.”

“Ah change of word there.” Tim laughed. “It’s unintentional but… yeah.”

“We don’t need him in here.” Jason laughed softly. “But Tim’s rather…” He gripped Tim’s nape before he pulled him towards him. The kiss they shared was slow at first, both of them meeting each other but Kon’s breath hitched when he saw the moment that Tim took over. He knew exactly how that felt. Just watching made his stomach heat up. “Tim’s an oral thing.” Jason murmured as he pulled back. “You now…” He looked over to Kon. “Well we all know what you like.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kon leaned forward just for them before he inched towards them. Hands and knees just to watch the heat in their eyes. “Don’t like it?”

“I love when our princess pulls out the sass.” Tim murmured as he reached for Kon. His hands hooked into the bralette before he paused. “Do we want it off or on?”

“Keep everything on for now.” Jason murmured with his hand on Kon’s ass. “These panties are so nice.” He squeezed Kon’s ass reverently. “The bow, the way they look on your ass baby. Can I have a taste? Just a taste.”

“Jason.” Tim laughed even as he tilted Kon up. “I thought you wanted to have some fun this time?”

“Goddamn Tim.” Jason groaned before he pulled back. “Some of us don’t have Red Robin’s self restraint.”

“Why does it sound.” Kon pulled away from Jason’s hands before he pushed Tim back. He easily straddled him and settled his hands-on Tim’s shoulders. Tim’s hands slid up his thighs before they settled on his ass. “Like the two of you have something planned.” He shook his head at Tim’s smile. “Seriously? What are you up to this time?”

“Just let us have some fun Kon.” Tim kissed his chest as his fingers clenched. Kon closed his eyes because to be gripped that way, both his lovers knew he liked that. He loved it when he had cock inside of him but he could wait. As much as his lovers liked to tease, they always gave him what he wanted in the end. They couldn’t help themselves.

“Fine.” Kon whispered as he looked over his shoulder at Jason. “But that better mean after you do what ever you have planned.” He held Jason’s gaze. “The two of you make me full and messy.” His words had an immediate response in his lovers. He felt Tim’s cock reaction under him. Jason’s eyes blazed with heat so he honestly felt satisfied.

X

“Wait wait.” Kon gasped as he held onto Tim’s shoulder. “You’re…” He groaned as he dipped his head forward. “You can’t be serious.” He whimpered. Tim had started so easily. It had been cute and simple. The simple licks, the simple bites and sucks.

Then Jason had brought out the vibrator. Then Jason had started using the vibrator on the nipples that Tim had just gotten wet so it was constant attention running to Kon’s cock. His cock that was trapped in panties and pressed firmly against Tim’s stomach.

It was nonstop sensation, nonstop teasing and he couldn’t believe how it built up inside of him. At first it had been just pleasant but the pleasure kept building. He felt so sensitive and aware of Tim’s tongue. Aware of the vibrator sending the tingles straight to his cock.

Maybe nothing would have happened if they had quit after five minutes but they kept doing it. Until Kon felt hot, until he was unable to stop the trembling and until he was fully aware of what his body was up to.

His lovers could be so… what was even the word that he wanted. Kon turned his head and crushed his lips to Jason even as he came with his cock pressed against Tim. He felt the scrape of teeth across his nipple. He felt the pleasure spread through him and he was aware of that vibrator.

It was not the hardest that he had cum but it had dazed his head for a bit. Kon pulled away from the kiss with Jason only to see Tim was panting as he pulled back. He doubted his lovers were finished with him and when he saw the look they exchanged with each other he knew he was right.

“You’re on top again princess.” Jason slowly pulled at him until he slid of Tim. Kon caught a good glance of how worked up Tim was. Just looking made his stomach clench and his cock harden again. “Hope you’re not too sensitive.”

“When that’s the way you like me?” Kon questioned as he watched Jason strip off his clothes. He had no objections to climbing on Jason when the man’s cock bobbed into view. He straddled Jason like he had straddled Tim only to be surprised when Jason lay flat on the bed. Kon gently stroked Jason’s cock, got his fingers wet with precum before he felt Jason’s hands on his thighs coaxing him further up.

“Not yet princess. Don’t be so eager.” Jason chuckled before Kon was reversed on him. Kon ended up face to face with Jason’s cock and he shivered when he felt warm breath against his wet panties. Now he got what was next. “Well you can’t help being eager.” Jason muttered before he sucked the head of Kon’s cock through the panties.

Kon lost a few seconds after that contact. He was sensitive from just coming and the heat of Jason’s mouth. The wetness of it made him shiver and tremble while his mind blanked. He gained enough to stick his tongue out and taste Jason, that brought back enough sense in his head.

“Fuck princess.” Jason murmured as his cock throbbed. “Your mouth.” He groaned when Kon swallowed and kept swallowing. Kon hummed in response and Jason groaned back before he sucked Kon as much as the panties let him.

Jason’s cock in his mouth and his own cock in Jason’s mouth. Kon felt as though he was in heaven. Jason rocked a little into his thrusts. Sent his cock between Kon’s lips and Kon did the same. A slow easy thing until they both upped the ante.

He knew what Jason licked. He liked the crown teased. He liked when Kon swallowed to the base. Kon went at it until Jason was groaning and not sucking as much. He went back and forth until the moment that Jason began to throb. He slowly ran his tongue around Jason’s crown and slit until Jason’s moaned against him and came thickly into his mouth.

“Pent up much?” Kon panted as he raised his head. He met Tim’s aroused eyes and laughed. “What’s the matter?”

“If it was ass eating you would have gotten him.” Tim murmured as Jason let Kon climb off him. Sometime in the middle of Kon and Jason playing, Tim had gotten fully naked. He was hard as he watched them.

“Appreciated. I’m appreciated.” Jason groaned as he sat up. “Kon, straddle Tim again.” He leaned over Kon to whisper. “We know hat you want as the end game but indulge us a little more okay?”

“You good? It’s me and Jason on top.” Kon murmured as he climbed over Tim. He shivered when he felt Jason press against his back. Jason was already hardening again and the feeling of it rubbing against his ass was making him feel empty and needy.

“Just like I used to dream.” Tim teased before he pulled Kon down for a kiss. Kon groaned as he rocked against Tim. The feeling of Tim’s cock sliding against his panties and Jason pressing, rocking against his ass made him groan before he pulled back.

“I should pull these off.” Kon tried to hook his fingers in the waistband of the panties only to be stopped. “Or maybe not?”

“They stay.” Jason purred into his ear. “Let’s get them even messier. Then we’ll fill you up and get you all messy.” Kon was on board with that.

Tim kissed him again as Jason kissed his nape. Kon drowned in the sensations. Tim hard and warm under him. Jason behind him hot and kissing his nape, his neck. Tim’s cock rubbed against his cock and his panties. Jason’s cock slid against his ass and occasionally between his cheeks.

Kon could only drown in the sensations. Tim’s kiss kept him. It was heated, it was demanding and only drove Kon’s lust higher. When he finally came Kon broke the kiss and panted against Tim’s shoulder. Tim followed him right after, the feeling of Tim’s cum splashing against Kon’s panties and stomach made him shudder violently. Jason came with a harsh groan and the splash on Kon’s ass and his back only stirred his cock again.

“Okay.” Tim panted. “Okay.” He was still hard pressed against Kon and so was Jason. “That was hotter than we thought. We’ll get back to this but for now…” He pressed a nip to Kon’s neck that Jason copied. “We have a promise to keep.”


End file.
